parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher Robinladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark of Night
(SuperWhyMovies Logo appears) SuperWhyMovies Presents Christopher Robinladdin Boris/Peddler (singing): Oh I come from a land, From a faraway place, Where the caravan camels roam, Where they cut off your ear if they don't like your face, it's barbaric, but hey--it's home! When the wind's from the east, and the sun's from the west, and the sand in the glass is right, come on down, stop on by, hop a carpet and fly to another Arabian night! Arabian nights, like Arabian days, more often than not are hotter than hot in a lot of good waaaays! Arabian nights, 'neath Arabian moons, a fool off his guard could fall and fall hard out there on the dunes. (now speaks) Ah, Salaam and good evening to you, worthy friend. Please, please, come closer-- Too close, a little too close. There. Welcome to Agrabah. City of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today, come on down! Heh, heh. Look at this! Yes! Combination hookah and coffee maker--also makes Julienne fries. Will not break, will not--(it falls apart)--it broke. Ooohhh! Look at this! I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen. Ah, still good. Wait, don't go! (Stop pan.) I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this. Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts. This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? It begins on a dark night , where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose. Governor Ratcliffe/Jafar: You...are late. Captain Hook/Gazeem: A thousand apologies, O patient one. Governor Ratcliffe/Jafar: You have it, then? Captain Hook/Gazeem: I had to slit a few throats, but I got it. Ah, ah, ahhh! The treasure! Ouch! Governor Ratcliffe/Jafar: Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you. Petrie/Iago: What's coming to you! Awk! Governor Ratcliffe/Jafar: Quickly, follow the trail! Faster! Governor Ratcliffe/Jafar: At last, after all my years of searching, the cave of wonders! Petrie/Iago: Awk! Cave of wonders! Captain Hook/Gazeem: By Allah! Governor Ratcliffe/Jafar: Now, remember! Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine! Petrie/Iago: Awk, the lamp! Awk, the lamp! (Now that Petrie and Governor Ratcliffe are alone, Petrie opens up in normal English.) Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up? Cave: Who disturbs my slumber? Captain Hook: It is I, Captain Hook, a humble thief. Cave: Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough. Governor Ratcliffe/Jafar: What are you waiting for? Go on! (Captain Hook hesitates, then moves one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he plants his foot down. Nothing happens. Relieved, he begins his trek again. Then another roar comes. He turns back, but the lion's mouth slams shut and the dune collapses back to normal. All that are left are Governor Ratcliffe, Petrie, and the two separated halves of the medallion.) Captain Hook/Gazeem the Thief: Oops. (Screaming) Governor Ratcliffe/Jafar: Nooooo! Cave: Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough. (Petrie unburied himself from the sand, coughing as he does so.) Petrie/Iago: I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm molting! Governor Ratcliffe/Jafar: Patience, Petrie. Patience. Captain Hook was obviously less than worthy. Petrie/Iago: (Extremely sarcastically) Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incred--I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise! What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here,a big prob- Governor Ratcliffe/Jafar: Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this...diamond in the rough. Category:Aladdin Scenes Category:SuperWhyMovies